By the Maker, I Pray
by Noir Productions
Summary: What happens when Alixia is injured in battle and lies about her wounds? Alistair's point of view as his precious Cousland is fighting for her life. Female PC Cousland/Alistair.


By the Maker, I Pray

A Dragon Age: Origins One Shot

Her wounds were more severe than she had led me to believe. She knew me so well already but she had only harmed herself in the long run. We had been traveling out of Denerim, for my sake. What awaited there wasn't worth what she would soon endure. Goldanna had been an unbelievable shrew, a trip wasted. Then it happened on our way back to camp. The dark spawn had come out of no where. What shrouded their presence from us, I'll never truly know. A battle ensued. I heard her pained screams, but she stood vigilante at the end of it. She promised me she was alright, but she had lied. I don't know if I should be angry at her, or terrified for her life. She collapsed near the fire, shocking everyone at camp. I swear I even saw Morrigan rise to her feet.

"Alixia!" I cried as I sped from my tent, dropping my breast plate to the earth. Wynne came up along side of me, her hair down since she had been getting ready for bed. We all were by that time. I lifted her up, dirt smudged against her face. I felt frantic as I brushed her white blonde locks from her moist face. Her flesh was clammy to the touch and this only fueled my fear. Wynne touched her forehead and turned to me.

"Remove her armor, Alistair!" The older woman ordered, her tone jolting me into action. Fumbling a bit, I managed to remove her breast plate and I was met with a crimson soaked shirt. I gasped, the wound gushing as I pressed my palm against her wounded side.

"Maker's breath!" I whispered, my eyes moving over her battered body. Why had she kept this from us, from me? I didn't understand the woman's unnecessary need to avoid asking for help. I felt her move a bit, a gag noise leaving her paling lips. I could feel my body quake as I pulled her into my arms. Her blood coated my hand as I tried to wake her. It was the first time she ever seemed delicate to me. Her limbs were limp in my arms and her life pouring out of her. Wynne shoved the fallen armor out of her way as her power began to generate in her palms. In that moment, I realized something that had been plaguing my unconscious since the day I met her. I was in love with Alixia Cousland. The thought of losing her now, frightened me more than my own mortality. I felt my fingertips shake as I pulled Alixia even closer to me.

"Wynne, do something quick, please!" I begged, my bloody hands clutching the drifting form of my fellow Gray Warden. Alixia cried out as Wynne's magic entered her body. Agonized screams formed me to wince as our hands met. Her pale hand was so much smaller than mine. Her slender fingers spidered across my palm as her blood smearing over them. Our hands locked as she tried to remain strong. I could almost feel her pain as Wynne did her best. Who knew rejuvenating spells could cause pain as well. I didn't, that was certain. She wheezed; her head falling against my chest as my other hand gripped her scathed side. This was the closest I've ever been to a woman. To feel her skin against mine, if it had been any other situation, I could have dwelled farther. I looked away to see the faces of our companion all staring in anticipation and fear. I looked to our latest addition, Zevran, as he stared at her. His expression was hard to describe, his eyes sorrowful while his body was almost tense, as if he was about to rush over to us. However, the sound of Alixia's voice tore my attention back to her.

"Alistair-" Alixia muttered as her back arched a bit in pain. I could see tears in her eyes as her grip on my hand tightened. For the love of Andraste, I wasn't going to let her go. Love wasn't something I expected to find on this mission. But I found it all the same. I whimpered as I clutched her to me, terrified that Wynne was too late to save her. That perhaps her lie had lasted too long.

"Keep her still!" Wynne shouted at me, like a desperate mother trying to help her children. I nodded as my grip on her tightened. Alixia held back a cry of pain as her gray eyes squeezed shut. I dipped my head down to meet hers, our foreheads pressing together. All I could do was pray.

"Maker keep her, Maker protect her." I whimpered, my other hand moving to her face. I began to recite a prayer to the Maker. I didn't do it much before this, but she needed to pull through. I was supposed to be strong for her, yet I felt like I was going to crumble at any moment. If this made others believe that I was weak, so be it. My lips moved swiftly as the prayer left me in an erratic pattern. I could sense Wynne desperately working but I feared failure. I grunted as my emotions took over, my teeth gritted as I tried to think of another way to help her.

"Out of my way, fool." Morrigan's voice invaded my concentration as she blew passed Sten. I looked to the Qunari man, the expression on his face shocking me. He looked scared as he bent down on one knee, almost as if he too were praying for our leader. I looked to Morrigan as she fell to her knees beside Wynne, her palms rubbing together. I stared at the woman as her palms hovered over Alixia's wound. Soon, she channeled what seemed to be the same spell Wynne was using. A moment had finally come when I didn't completely hate the vicious woman. Hope surged through me like an electric bolt. Alixia's eyes opened again finally, her grip on my hand tightening as she looked into my eyes. I just held onto her as best as I could, listening to her breathing and the cackling of the spells being performed.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Alixia gasped and the pair of mages pulled free from her. The glow disappeared and the wound was reduced to a scar that ran across her side. Wynne rested against her palms, exhausted as she offered a relieved smile to Alixia and myself. Morrigan looked away from the scene with a sigh. She played her part and so as her nature, she moved back to her tent without a word. At least I could appreciate her silence. I looked to the apostate for a moment before Alixia shifted in my arms. I could not begin to describe the relief I felt as she rose to an upright position. I soon realized where my hands were, and I had half a mind to retract from her. Wynne placed a skilled hand against the side of Alixia's head, feeling her hair.

"You gave us all quite a scare, my dear." The old woman said, giving her a smile. She then tossed a knowing look at me. I simply nodded, despite the fact I had no idea what she meant. I had so many thoughts and feelings running through my head, I wasn't sure where to begin. The overwhelming relief was what won over everything else. Wynne moved away from us and off back to her tent to rest, while I tended to Alixia. It seemed the others just cowered away from us, knowing they would speak to her later. I wrapped her up in my arms, my hands moving to her back and the back of her head. I wanted to berate her for scaring me the way she did, but chances are she would just laugh at me. Her sense of humor rivaled mine at times, it seemed. I could feel her gasping against my shoulder, her own hand moving slowly to the back of my head. I felt her fingers stroking my hair and that was when I realized I was crying. Tears trembled down my face as I felt her soft body against mine. Safe and unharmed.

"I'm alright, Alistair, I'm sorry." Her soft voice whispered to me. Her nose found the edge of my throat, as if she was smelling me. I didn't care as I held her tighter against me. I may have been acting like a child, but I had thought I was losing her forever. Finally, she pulled free of me and looked into my eyes. At that moment, I thought to wipe the tears from my face and just talk my way out of this. She reached up to my face, however, and wiped them away for me. I almost forgot at times that she was still a normal woman. I know that in saying so to her, she would likely kick me. The way she wielded a weapon, it was hard to think of her as delicate and soft. But in that moment she was. She stared into my eyes, touching my face affectionately. In that moment I knew I had to take it. My hands, still stained with her blood, cupped her face and I claimed her lips with mine. I couldn't put off the action, or else something may happen to me and I'd never get the chance. I felt her fingers move across my worn face as she kissed me back. It was a relief to know that she wasn't protesting. I pulled away and rested my forehead against hers again, gasping. She stroked my face gently, and I knew she was smiling. My eyes may have been closed, but I could feel it.

"You're cute when you're all over the place." She whispered and all I could do was laugh. She had almost died in my arms and that was all she could say. Have to say, the woman confused me. I looked down at her as she sighed, the smile still on her face. I shook my head and closed my eyes again, wanting nothing more than to go to sleep at this point. She wasn't leaving my sight tonight; I didn't care what she said. I lifted her up into my arms and rose to my feet. I moved toward my tent, knowing that she could see the blush that was quickly forming against my cheeks. I wasn't going to take advantage of her weakened state; that would have been immoral. But I was going to watch over her tonight, make sure she was fine in the morning. I stepped into my tent and laid her down against my pad. I laid down beside her, my gaze glued to her. I knew that if it had been any other time, she might have throttled me for treating her life a dainty flower. I know how strong she is, how powerful, but it didn't hurt to just accept help once and a while. I stared down at her, her expression hard to read. That is, until she smirked at me before pulling me closer to her. I grunted, laughing a bit nervously before she rested her head against my chest. I slowly moved my arms to cradle her gently. Soon, I seemed to melt into her and closed my eyes. I fell asleep to the sound of her even, soft breathing. A sound that I eagerly welcomed.


End file.
